The Picts (Calgacus)
The Picts led by Calgacus is a custom civilization by Hiram, with contributions from Rob (R8FXT), TPangolin, LastSword, COF, Viregel, DJSHenninger, and TarcisioCM. It is part of the Celtic Civilization Pack, and will require Gods and Kings, Brave New World, Civilization and Scenario Pack: Denmark, and Wonders of the Ancient World. Overview The Picts Those familiar with the Celts divide them up into three categories: the Scottish, the Irish, and the Welsh. However, for a long time there was another group called the Picts who were, for centuries, the most powerful inhabitants of the British Isles. Today however, much about them remains a mystery, with hardly any record of them after the mid-9th century AD. Pictland, as the Pictish homeland was called, was made up of a large area of what is now modern day Scotland, mainly in the low-lying coastal areas of Eastern Scotland where they sustained themselves through fishing and farming. The Picts weren't any one particular race or culture per se, but a military alliance which was formed around 100 AD to defend against the Roman invaders. The name Pict itself is believed to be derived from the Latin word Picti, "the painted men". In fact, the Pictish nation out-lasted the would-be conquerors and predated the formal organization of both the Scots and Irish. Historical and archaeological records also show that they were also quite fierce warriors, judging by accounts of those (like the Scots and the Irish) whom they defeated in battle. They were the dominant military power in that area for almost 500 years. Almost all of what is now known about them is from accounts of others and the few artifacts the Picts themselves left behind. Chief among these were ornate carved stones which represent some of the high points of Celtic art. There are inscriptions on the stones written in an alphabet called Ogham, variations of which were also used by the Scots and Irish. Although the inscriptions of their Celtic counterparts have been translated, there has yet to be any successful translation of the Pictish Ogham. Despite their lack of written records, the Picts were quite advanced culturally and artistically. Between the 5th and 7th centuries AD most of them were converted to Christianity and this was reflected in the sculptures of the period. Their art retained most of its traditional elements, but they also began to add crosses and other Christian symbolism. The Picts shared much in common with their fellow Celts, such as geography, similar language, and similar art, among other things. There were some differences however, the main one being that descent for the Picts was defined in terms of the mother rather than the father ie. matrilineal rather than patrilineal. Historical records suggest that this is what led to their disappearance, or rather their assimilation by the Scots. Because of the way in which Picts handled descent, the Scots were able to gradually absorb them through marriage. After some time, it is believed, all distinction between them had become so blurred that they were essentially indistinguishable. Although it is generally accepted by historians and archaeologists that the Picts merged with the Scots, exact details aren't known. And with the exception of second hand accounts, there is almost no information about the Picts themselves. Because of their unique social and historical characteristics, the Picts have continued to be one of history's most intriguing mysteries. Calgacus According to Tacitus, Calgacus (sometimes Calgacos or Galgacus) was a chieftain of the Caledonian Confederacy who fought the Roman army of Gnaeus Julius Agricola at the Battle of Mons Graupius in northern Scotland in AD 83 or 84. His name can be as interpreted as the Celtic word calg-ac-os, which means "possessing a blade". Dawn of Man Great warrior Calgacus, whenever you consider the origin of this war and the necessities of our position, you have a sure confidence that this day, and this union of yours, will be the beginning of freedom to the whole of Britain. To all of us slavery is a thing unknown; there are no lands beyond us, and even the sea is not safe, menaced as we are by a Roman fleet. And thus in war and battle, in which the brave find glory, even the coward will find safety. Former contests, in which, with varying fortune, the Romans were resisted, still left in us a last hope of succour, inasmuch as being the most renowned nation of Britain, dwelling in the very heart of the country, and out of sight of the shores of the conquered, we could keep even our eyes unpolluted by the contagion of slavery. To us who dwell on the uttermost confines of the earth and of freedom, this remote sanctuary of Britain's glory has up to this time been a defence. Now, however, the furthest limits of Britain are thrown open, and the unknown always passes for the marvellous. But there are no tribes beyond us, nothing indeed but waves and rocks, and the yet more terrible Romans, from whose oppression escape is vainly sought by obedience and submission. Robbers of the world, having by their universal plunder exhausted the land, they rifle the deep. If the enemy be rich, they are rapacious; if he be poor, they lust for dominion; neither the east nor the west has been able to satisfy them. Alone among men they covet with equal eagerness poverty and riches. To robbery, slaughter, plunder, they give the lying name of empire; they make a solitude and call it peace. Calgacus, these words were yours. Once again, your people look to you to lead them to greatness. Will you take on the challenge? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Calgacus, leader of the mighty Caledonii. Greetings, stranger! Introduction: The Picts greet you. I hope that there will always be peace between our two great peoples. Introduction: On behalf of the great Picts, I bid ye welcome! Defeat: You have bested us on the field of battle. We congratulate you in your victory. Defeat: You have defeated us, for now. However, we Picts shall rise again one day, even mightier than before! Defeat: You have triumphed over us. The day is yours. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * Hiram: XML, Art * Rob (R8FXT): XML, Art * TPangolin: Art * LastSword: Lua * COF: Art * Viregel: Art * DJSHenninger: Art * TarcisioCM: Art Category:All Civilizations Category:Hiram Category:Celtic Pack Category:Northern Cultures Category:Scotland Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:United Kingdom